


Two Can Play at That Game

by Chamelaucium



Series: Quite, Quite Scandalous [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: He just doesn't understand, M/M, Poor old Bilbo, Rivendell, jealous!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivendell just isn't the relaxing, worry-free haven it's meant to be... at least, not when a certain hobbit's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play at That Game

Rivendell. They were in Rivendell. Thorin no longer had to fear wargs and orc packs and the cunning wiles of the burglar; now he had to constantly glance over his shoulder and make sure none of the pointy-eared bastards were going to stab him in the back. He wouldn't be surprised if that was how Thorin Oakenshield ended, gasping in a pool of blood around some elvish bugger's dagger plunged deep into his back-

"Gandalf's looking for you," a voice said behind him, making him fairly jump into the air. He turned to find the halfling standing there; he let out a very unkingly whimper and turned around again.

When he'd said he no longer had to beware the hobbit's cunning wiles... this halfling was sneaky. Damn his ridiculously cute face!

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly behind him and Thorin bit his lip. He regretted doing so a moment later when the halfling touched his elbow, making him flinch and bite his tongue. He groaned as the copper taste of blood filled his mouth, coupled with the sight of the hobbit...

Oh sweet Mahal. Who had let him go out dressed like this? He wasn't in his usual clothes and instead was dressed in a floaty shirt and trousers in the design of the tree-shaggers' clothes. But Thorin could deal with that (he damped down the sudden fire of jealousy burning in his stomach at the sight).

No, the clothes weren't a problem so much as  _what they revealed ._..

His ankles were bare, of course. The sight still made Thorin strangle a groan before it escaped, but Thorin had something else to worry about now.

He could see the halfling's elbows.That made his heart race and blood pound, and it was all he could do to shut his eyes against the sight and take a deep breath. He wouldn't forgive himself if he caved into these desires the wanton hobbit awoke in him. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction... even if a part of him perked up at the thought of that satisfaction _. No._

"Thorin?" The hobbit's brows were furrowed and his eyes were fixed on Thorin's face; judging by the slight look of hurt he must be grimacing.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly. Very stiffly. "I will go to him."

And immediately he set off, leaving the hobbit standing there with his elbows and ankles bared in such lewd invitation. Not even betrothed couples would bare their elbows to each other until after marriage - and  _certainly not_  in  _public_!

Thorin felt faint. The halfling was upping his game, the wanton temptress, behaving in such a manner.. Well. two could play at that game (he didn't let his mind consider what other 'game' required two). The seducer was going to find that Thorin would not so easily become the seduced...

...

If Bilbo wondered why, throughout their stay in Rivendell, Thorin kept his eyes closed while in his company, and never spoke to him directly (not that he really had anyway), he soon learned not to ask.

Maybe he was meditating. It  _was_  a stressful journey, after all...

 


End file.
